The puppetmaster's greatest creation
by Zancora123
Summary: Sasori has made many amazing, and stunning puppets, but what happens when his greatest creation joins Akatsuki. Will she fall for Pein? Pein/OC rated M for language, possible inuendos and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey people! I wrote another Sasori fic! YAY! I like it so please review and tell me what you think! Oh yea, I do not, in any way, shape, or form own any of the characters from Naruto, and or Naruto shippuuden that highest of honors is bestowed upon Misashi Kishimoto, good thing too otherwise there would be SO much yaoi it ain't even funny. I only own Chi and her mom Nana! And for the record, Sasori has no romantic ties to this OC.

"Chi... Chi… KUROZUNDA CHI wake up!" shouted Lady Chiyo, shaking her great grand daughter. "Sigh, you could sleep through a Shinobi war!" she exclaimed. Then a light bulb lit up over her head. Leaning down, she whispered 'Chi, Baki wants to ask you out.'

"YES!" screamed Chi as she bolted out of bed. She looked around and saw Baki wasn't present. "Subarashii O Baa-Chan! That's not funny!" she whined as her great grandmother fell onto the ground laughing.

"I'm sorry, but we have to speak with the council." She said recovering.

"We do?" chi asked as she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes we do. They have something of great import to speak to you about."

"Oh, ok then. I'll be out in half an hour." An hour later they were in the board room, waiting for the 4th Kazekage to show up. Once he finally did, he discussed a lot of things that were of no interest to Chi. So she filled the time with drawing I 3 Baki, and Baki + Chi. (She clearly has a crush on Baki. *smiles*)

"And now for the main reason we are all here." Said the 4th Kazekage, Lord Sabaku, breaking Chi out of her boredom. "Lady Chiyo…" Chiyo nodded, and faced her great granddaughter.

"Chi, it's time you knew the truth about your father." The aged puppeteer said, her mouth set in a grim line.

"My father?" inquired the young red headed teen, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes. We haven't exactly been telling you the whole truth about him." Chi looked at her O Baa-Chan quizzically. "Chi… you're not an orphan," Chi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your father is still alive, he was never killed."

"T-then where is he?" Chi stuttered, dazed by the information that had just been shoved at her.

"We do not know, he's a missing-nin Chi, you must understand that. You're father willingly left the village when we discovered he was creating Hitokugutsu, human puppets." Lady Chiyo explained to her great granddaughter. Chi stiffened at the word _Hitokugutsu _and her eyes widened even more.

"W-who exactly _is _my father O Baa-Chan?" the young red head asked with a shaking voice.

"Sasori No Akasuna…" Chiyo whispered, her head bowed in shame. Chi stiffened, and she just stared at her great grandmother, eyes like saucers and mouth agape.

"Who exactly, thought hiding something like this was a good idea?" Chi asked, recovering quickly.

"The 3rd Kazekage and your mother. They wanted you to grow up without having to bear the weight of Sasori's name. However they both agreed that you should be told one day, when you were old enough. "Said the elder puppeteer, apology written on her face. "We only wanted to protect you from your father's mistakes Kurozunda" (that's her first name. but she goes by her last [chi].) Chi got up and walked away, clearly needing time to come to grips with this information. The council members' eyes were on the young red head as she left the room, and inevitably the Kage's tower. As she wandered, Chi's thoughts and memories raced, but there was one that stood out prominently.

_Flash back_

_ I raced home as my tormentors followed, but I was fast. Faster than all the other kids in the village, so I was able to out run them all. I burst through the door of my house, restrained tears trying to break free from my eyes and overflow. Running over to O Kaa-San, and burying my face in the skirt of her robe, I tried to hide the offending water droplets._

_ "Kurozunda, sweetie what's the matter?" Kaa-San asked in a worried tone. "Did the other children call you names again?" I nodded finally releasing the small salty drops from eyes. _

_ "They've picked on you, but you have never cried before. What did they say that made you so upset?" said a kind male voice from behind. I turned slightly and was met by the amber eyes of the third Kazekage._

_ "Keifu…" I said sadly. (Keifu means step father. Yes I know I know but this Kage has like no back ground story so I can do what I want. Besides. I have plans for this particular detail *smiles wickedly*) I released my Kaa-San and leapt into Keifu's arms. "They called me a Shoshi (bastard child) and they said that my father didn't die. They said he ran away because he hated me…." I trailed sobbing at the sting I felt from the insults._

_ "Kurozunda! Don't believe any of that your father didn't even know about you when he died. He would have loved you very much, and you're _not _a Shoshi." Kaa-San said as she knelt down to hug me along with my Keifu._

_ "Some day you'll understand Chi." (I have decided he's the one who started calling her by her last name) I looked up into the shining gold orbs of my father figure._

_ "He's right Kurozunda some day you will understand, and when that day comes… I want you go looking for him…" I looked up at her, confusion shining in my blood red eyes, which were the opposite of my mother's light blue ones._

_ "Look for who, O Kaa-San?" _

_ "You'll know when you're older…" _

_End flash back_

"I finally get what you were saying, Kaa-San. You want me to look for my father." Chi closed her eyes as the wind kissed her skin, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll go find my father for you, O Kaa-San." With that, she turned and left to pack her things, and then once she made it to the edge of the village she gave one last look, and turned away from the Sand Village forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my Pein story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chi: of course they will! You are a brilliant writer and I get to get together with Pein-kun in this story! EEP!**

**Pein: *sweat drop* she's lying again, who gave her purple crack? (Inside joke you wouldn't understand, unless you're my EMILY –CHAN!)**

**Me: lord only knows *shakes head***

**Emily-Chan: She does not own Naruto, otherwise I would be with Zetsu, she would be with Orochimaru, Yuki would be with Kakuzu, and there would be so much Uchiha-cest that every yaoi fan girl would die from blood loss. (Nosebleeds) **

**Me: thank you Emily.**

**Emily: any time Tsunade-Sama (My Naruto nickname)**

"God damnet!" Kurozunda Chi (Literally meaning dark blood) screamed as she slammed the door to her hotel room. She had been in Ame for three days now and still no sign of Sasori. She had been searching for nearly two years, and she was honestly beginning to give up any hope of finding him. Every time she got a lead, and went to investigate he had disappeared. Deciding she needed a break, she took her summoning scrolls and went to a clearing not far form the hotel to train.

"The woman is still here in Ame, Leader-Sama. She is getting dangerously close." Zetsu reported, and the rest of Akatsuki listened intently.

"She's too close. We need to deal with her once and for all." Pein said.

"Well wait, hmm. Do we even know why she's looking for us? And why don't we have her replace that snake, Orochimaru, yeah? She is pretty strong, seeing as how she fought us before and even managed to escape alive." Deidara replied, drawing every one's attention.

"We can't risk it. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi I want you to go take care of her." with that the four men disappeared.

"You know, I think I'm finally getting used to the rain." Chi said to herself as she lifted her face to the sky, entirely unaware of the four men watching. She took two elegant fans disguised as senbons, from the bun her hair, letting it fall to its original pony-tail. She pushed her hip length, blood-red hair behind her shoulder and started practicing her wind jutsu.

"You know Donna; she looks a lot like you, un." Deidara whispered as they watched her train.

"Red hair isn't uncommon Deidara-baka." The puppeteer replied. Then the four of them jumped out surprising Chi slightly.

"Akatsuki? Again? WHY DO YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME!" Chi yelled frustrated, that they didn't understand she wasn't a threat.

"Just shut up and meet Kami with some dignity." Kisame said as he swung Samehada, Chi effectively summoning eight Hitokugutsu as she dodged the, surely fatal blow. Attaching chakra strings to the puppets, she began battling the four missing nin. The battle lasted hours, and finally the puppets were destroyed, and Sasori held his tail to her throat.

"Your puppets are rather impressive. It's nice to finally meet someone who appreciates that fact that true art is eternal." Chi said, as she dropped her fans.

"Your puppets are also well made. May I know your name before I end your life?" Sasori replied, in a somewhat, respectful tone.

"My name is Kurozunda Chi… however; I am not ready to die just yet… Not until I find him!" Chi's wind clone disappeared, and she sent a shower of poisoned senbon down on her attackers. Using the last of her chakra, she attached chakra strings to Deidara, and began using him as a living puppet. However she could not control his sculptures, and was blown into a tree were she was finally trapped, Sasori's tail once again at her throat.

"Well Kurozunda Chi, that was an impressive display. However, it ends here." Sasori said, devoid of all emotion.

"Fine. May I at least know the name of my Murderer?" She asked looking him in the eye. Sasori was shocked by the look in her Blood-red orbs. It was one of great sorrow, and remorse.

"Sasori Akasuna." Chi noticeably stiffened at the name.

"Sasori… Akasuna…? No way… No way in fucking hell!" she said, clearly frantic. "Please, for the love of Kami, tell me you're in a puppet!" she pleaded.

"Actually I am." The red headed woman sighed in relief, then suddenly remembered her situation.

"WAIT!" she screamed, making the four of them look at her. "YOU CAN"T KILL ME!"

"Why not?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Because, Nana Mitskuni is my mother!" Sasori Stiffened at the mention of his old lover. "She wanted me to find Sasori!"

"Nana had a child? With whom?" The elder puppeteer asked, furiously.

"You…" she whispered in reply, so that only he could hear her.

"WHAT!" she asked shocked.

"YOU!" the other three all did a little anime-feint-with-soul-flying-out thing.

Sasori pulled back his tail, and leapt out of Hiruko to glare at the girl with his own eyes.

"WOAH, UN!" Deidara exclaimed. "You two look like twins, yeah" both puppeteers glared at him.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" they both yelled at him in unison, and looked at each other confusedly.

"Any way. O Kaa-san was always telling me to find you, when I was told the truth. I didn't actually understand that until two years ago. She even asked me to go find you, right before she died. So that's what I did, and here I am!" Chi quickly explained.

"Died?... Nana is dead?" Sasori asked, heart ache clearly filling his eyes.

"Yeah. She got real sick after Keifu disappeared. O Baa-San said, she couldn't take losing two loves, and it made her weak. She died not long after." He looked at her.

"Keifu? She married?"

"Yeah, it took a while, but she fell in love again. Any way, we really need to get this whole thing sorted out."

"Yes, well this is certainly an interesting development. But don't you think I would have remembered a daughter?" Sasori asked, as Chi began sealing away the scattered puppet parts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah well O Kaa-San said that you had died before she found out she was pregnant. You actually had been kicked out of the village, but same difference." She said shrugging, and she picked up her fans.

"It is possible that Nana and I had a child. We weren't exactly abstinent."

"EEWWWW! BAD MENTAL IMAGE!" Kisame started laughing as Chi ran around the clearing yelling 'GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" as she repeatedly smacked the side of her head.

"And it _was_ before I made myself into puppet." He commented, which caught the teen's attention.

"You know. That is the _one_ scroll I couldn't find in the stash where O Baa-San hid your scrolls." The elder puppeteer raised a brow.

"What's your name again?" Sasori asked his daughter.

"Kurozunda Chi Mitskuni." Sasori turned to face his colleagues.

"We're going to have to tell Leader-Sama that the 'threat' was actually my daughter."

**I am sorry this is so short, how ever it is currently 2:44 and according to my mother, I should have been in bed 2 hours and 44 minutes ago. But like I really listen on a snow day LOL! Any way, I will get chapter 3 up soon (I hope) and I will try to update my other stories as well. GOOD NIGHT! And please review. Otherwise I will stop writing cus I will think no one likes this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/**N: Chapter 3 WOOHOO! Now, last night I went through the chapters I already posted and realized I made her last name a bit unclear. Let me correct myself here. Mitskuni is her real last name. (Yes I got it off of Ouron High school Host Club) Chi is part of her first name, but if you wanna get really technical, it's her middle name.

Chi: thank you for explaining I was getting confused, myself.

Me: how? It's your name!

Sasori: she _is_ Nana's daughter, remember?

Chi: YEAH! And besides, you are a confused person, so therefore, as am I.

Me: …I suppose… Any way…

Emily: She does not own Naruto!

Yuki: no she doesn't… Other wise Kuzu-Kun would be my LOVER! (Don't hit me for the way I made you talk Yuki-San) *hides behind Emily*

Emily: DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME! And besides, Zetsu would be mine XD

Me: and Oro-Kun would be mine *drools at mental image of shirtless snake Sannin*

Chi had checked out of her hotel, and was currently following the four Akatsuki members. The villagers seemed to fear, and respect the missing Nin, which made the teen look at them questioningly. They stopped at a rundown looking building. The men motioned for her to stay put, and she just huffed and stood out front. Of course, with her being somewhat exotic looking, and her high heels mixed with her ankle length skirt, with two slits on either side going up to her hips, she wasn't inconspicuous. Her V cut half shirt with the design looking like split seams on the sides, wasn't helping either. So naturally, she attracted unwanted attention form, unwanted company. Five men came up to her smirking.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" a sleazy looking blonde asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you before." One of his friends said, smirking some more.

"My name is none of your business. Now please leave. My new… friends, wouldn't like to see you hanging around." She said in a polite tone, but with a slight growl.

"What are you, the Akatsuki's whore or something? Because they certainly like to share those, I hope you know." A brunette sneered, and Chi growled, reaching for her fans.

"I suggest, you watch your mouth. Especially since insulting someone far more powerful than you, can get you killed…" Opening the weapons, she waved the razor edged fans menacingly. The men pulled out knives, and lunged at the smart mouthed puppeteer.

Walking back out with a folder, the four Akatsuki members were shocked to find five men coming at Chi with knives. Noticing the four men, she ran up to Sasori, (who is still not in Hiruko) and hid behind him. Her attackers looked at the slightly confused, and slightly angry, male puppeteer and gulped, dropping their knives and holding up their hands.

"Kurozunda, what's going on out here?" Sasori asked.

"They called me a whore and then tried to attack me. You'll protect me right To-San?" she asked like a scared child, effectively wrapping said 'To-San' around her finger and making the attackers look even more afraid for their lives. Deidara and Kisame snickered at the men, and at Sasori. Itachi just shook his head. The puppet man looked at the five men in pure fury, and used Hiruko to kill them in one swipe of the tail. "You're explaining this to leader-Sama." Itachi muttered as he led the party to a tall building. Entering the foyer, Chi noticed the building looked bigger than it was. In the living room, sat six other members, wearing cloaks. An orange haired man, with piercings to spare, rose and led the five of them to an office.

"I thought I told you to kill that girl. Explain to me why she is still alive." Sasori bowed, apologetically.

"Gomen Leader-Sama, there was… a development."

"Why am I threat?" Chi interrupted, clearly confused. "I mean, it's not like I'm here to kill anyone…" they all looked at her pointedly. "OH! You thought that's why I was pursuing you guys!" she exclaimed, having a moment as Sasori chuckled.

"You are Nana's child. Highly intelligent, but lacking any common sense what so ever." The elder puppeteer shook his head with a small smile.

"Yes, well…" Pein said ignoring Sasori's comment. "You mentioned a development?"

"Yeah! Sasori-Donna has a daughter, un!" Deidara yelled out.

"Damnet brat! Break my ear why don't ya?" Chi yelled back at the blonde. Pein raised an eyebrow. 'Did she just call him a brat?' the pierced man thought.

"As the brat said, I have a daughter. Leader-Sama, this is Kurozunda Chi…" he trailed not knowing which name to address her by.

"Akasuna. Kurozunda Chi Akasuna, but every one just calls me Chi." She said, saving her father from serious confusion. Said father looked at her gratefully.

"You never mentioned a daughter, Sasori." Pein said eyeing Chi.

"He left the village before Kaa-San found out she was pregnant. I didn't find out he was still alive till a couple years ago. That's why I was looking for you all. I was trying to find To-San." The teen explained. "It's a good thing too, it was getting hard to hide my human puppets from Subarashii O Baa-Chan."

"You're a puppeteer?"

"YEP! But these four destroyed eight of my puppets. Do you know how hard it is to find strong Shinobi with a worthy Keki Genkai?" Sasori and Pein looked mildly amused as she ranted.

"She's a chick Sasori-Donna, yeah!" Deidara shouted. Pein chuckled, while Sasori smirked. The trio watched as Chi repeatedly poked Kisame in the chest. She was raving about how he had 'smashed' the puppets.

"You just crushed them! Completely shattered them! I can't rebuild splinters you know!" Itachi was smiling, yes SMILING at this. Poor Kisame was actually scared. Yes, a seven foot tall blue shark-man was scared of the 5'4 red head. Having finished terrorizing poor Kisame, she marched over to the laughing trio. "So, what happens now?"

"You join Akatsuki. You're obviously strong, and you scared Kisame. That on and of itself, is an accomplishment." Pein said.

"EEEEP! THANK YOU!" chi yelled as she glomped Pein.

"Definitely Nana's child." Sasori said, shaking his head. Once Chi had gotten off of him, Pein went to a closet and pulled out a cloak for her.

"Sorry we don't have a ring for you." He said, handing her the cloak.

"Ring?" Pein held up his hand, showing his ring. "OH! I have one like that!" She held up her hand, on her left pinky was Orochimaru's ring.

"That's Orochimaru's! Where did you get it?" Sasori asked his daughter.

"I got it off a snake bastard, who mistook me for To-San. Honestly, how do you mistake me for him, what with these monsters?" she said pushing up her breasts. Sasori facepalmed.

"Definitely Nana's child…"

"Any way… Since you have the ring I guess you're all set. Let's go introduce you to everyone." The leader said, and everyone entered the living room with Chi, and Pein standing up front. "Everyone, this is Kurozunda Chi A-" He was cut off, by both puppeteers, shaking their heads. "Uh, Chi this is Konan, she's my partner." A blue haired woman nodded. "Kakuzu, and Hidan." He motioned to a tan brunette and an albino.

"Oi, bitch. What's up?" Hidan greeted, Kakuzu just grunted and went back to counting money.

"Zetsu," a black and white man, with a fly trap nodded hello, and Chi nodded back. "And lastly Tobi." The orange masked man glomped her yelling 'TOBI LIKES CHI-CHAN!' Tobi was pulled off by Sasori's Chakra strings, but not before a poisoned needle was stuck in his stomach. Instantly passing out, Tobi hit the ground with a rather loud 'THUD'.

"What did you do to Tobi?" Sasori asked, eyeing the unconscious form on the ground.

"I just gave him a small dose of poison." They all looked at her. "What? The normal dosage can kill an entire army in a matter of seconds. So I down sized the amount on my senbon. For interrogating you know?" She said nonchalantly.

"How long will he be out?"

"Not long, two maybe three days? Give or take twelve hours." Chi just shrugged and most of them sweat dropped. "Any way, where should I put my stuff?"

"That's a good question. We're a bit tight on space right now, so you you'll have to share with 2 people." Pein said thoughtfully. "She can't share with Konan or I, since we have the only single rooms in the building…" he muttered.

"I don't want her sharing a room with any of these people. They might rape her, and I would hate to have to recruit new members because I killed them." Sasori stated bluntly. Chi giggled and hugged the man tightly.

"It's ok To-San, I'm a big girl." She said happily as Sasori returned the hug. Hidan dead panned sputtering curses in surprise. "Wow Hidan, you're an idiot aren't you?"

"Yes." Kakuzu said, and Chi giggled again.

"Well I couldn't tell! I thought you were his Whore!" Hidan shouted. Chi's eye twitched and she vein-popped. In an instant she was holding up a kunai to his neck with one fan open in her other hand.

"I am no one's whore, fucktard." With that, she moved the kunai downwards, and stabbed Hidan in his 'No no square'. (Aka, his 'man'hood)

As he fell, she kicked him, pulled her other fan free, and swept them both across his body multiple times. The fans moved incredibly fast and only Itachi could see them. She left Hidan on the ground, beaten, bloody and somewhat dismembered.

"My temper, and Nana's violence. Kami what have I unleashed." Sasori said chuckling.

"Sasori, Deidara I'm pairing Chi with you two. How ever she will be sharing a room with me because I'm the only with space. Especially since my room is the biggest. There's also no other place for her." he said cutting of the puppet man's complaint. Sasori relented and Chi put her things away in the leader's room. She then returned to the living room.

"So where do you guys go to train?"

"Right out back. We have a training field set up for our specific use." Pein replied. "That reminds me, we need to test your abilities." She looked at him. "It's an initiation of sorts." All the members followed Pein out to the training area, where he explained to Chi that she would be fighting all members, in a one on one battle. Within a matter of hours she had defeated every one but Pein, and Sasori. Said Puppeteer stepped forward, and threw off his cloak, Chi raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Wow, you gatta show me how to do that!" She exclaimed, still looking at her father in awe.

"Maybe when you're older." He teased, and she just made a face. Chi pulled out a summoning scroll, and Sasori did the same. With a puff of smoke, Hiruko was present, and Chi had her fans at the ready. As the fight commenced, senbon, Kunai, and puppet parts were scattered all around the two puppeteers. One panting, the other scowling, red eyes met red eyes.

"Wow To-San, you're really good." Chi praised, as she pulled out a very intricately adorned scroll. It was red, with gold filigree and blue patterns.

"As are you." Sasori replied as he pulled out a black scroll, with red and gold filigree. The two performed the summoning jutsu, and as the smoke cleared two puppets became visible. Chi's was a woman, her eyes were light blue, and looked sad. The hair was light brown, and her features looked like Chi's. The puppet was dressed in long black, funeral Kimono, and what appeared to tears, were painted on the face. Sasori had summoned a male puppet. The eyes were gold, and the hair was black, put p in a short hightail. This puppet wore a black robe, and had lines from the edge of the eyes, to the hair line.

"Keifu?"

"Nana?"

A/N: I know I suck. XD any way, I thought that was a good place to end this chapter so there ya go.

Pein: World Domination, MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Me: You're evil.

Pein: Thank you.

Me: not you. Emily, she's eating milk and my favorite cookies. But she won't give me any.

Pein: DUDE! That's evil!

Me: in the bad way not the good way!


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE NOTE! And disregard what you find useless…**

HI GUYS! I KNOW….. I fell off the face of the earth…. I'm sorry… my muse like literally died. BUT! I'm back and I'm ganna be typing up a storm over Xmas break, I PROMISE! I have no idea when the actual updating will be going on… more than likely once I get at least one chapter of every story typed, then I'll be working on my new stories, then I'll be writing on paper for a while and repeating the process, but in A LOT less time….. So I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't actually die…. Oh, and for a while I couldn't actually use my computer. It's a laptop, and I thought the battery had busted… turns out it was the adapter, I ended up actually physically breaking it by dropping my laptop on top of it…. *cringes at memory of scary noise* but I am now borrowing my mom's… turns out she actually does love me, lol I'm joking… mostly… any way…. So after I get today's quota done, I will be going on my Wii and playing my Zelda game I got for Christmas…. No it isn't the new one… my parents couldn't afford that one so I got Twilight Princess and it's really fun actually, I mean I can figure out the funky ass plant room in the forest temple dungeon, but whatever…. So pray the laptop holds up, and that my love life doesn't get any better, 'cause if I get a boyfriend…. You all are screwed…. And for the record, I changed my profile picture, when it will actually show up I don't know, but that picture is only two years old, and the only difference is my hair length, it's at my law line now, just incase you wanted to know what I look like…. And yes, I know it's shocking to find out my real gender! GASP! *not really the type of stories write gives it away* well, thanks for your time, I love all my loyal readers, and Idk when but probably in 2013, I'll be going to Youma-con with E, Akuma, Emily, whichever name you prefer… (Only die hard yaoi fans know what that is…) but we will be bringing guy friends, one for me and one for her….. and I am slowly recruiting Emily into the ranks of Yaoi fangirl-dom! SOON! SOON her transformation will be COMPLETE! *laughs loudly and maniacally, kinda like Kenpachi* well, sorry for wasting you time with half the useless info in this note…


End file.
